User talk:Fwhoz
Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:48, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) A message to Green N Cool thanking them for their help with making a gallery for me. Your edit on the 10th Anniversary Party article Thank you for helping me create an image gallery for the screenshots from the 10th Anniversary Party I submitted. I know a lot about Wikia but I don't know how to make a gallery! :O Megatron99 (talk) 11:03, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Prehistoric Clothes Shop Returning Hey I saw the post about the Prehistoric clothes shop returning and I really want to know how to find those files, if its okay with you? -Cadbrrry Cadbrrry (talk) 11:10, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:50, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello I saw you made those operation: doom logos. Just a question, can you make an operation crustacean logo from the blackout one for me? Thanks, Jess0426 (talk) 23:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Help me Hi ! I saw you put the logo of the Operation Doom, and so I wanted to know if you have that logo in French, for I put it on the French Wiki. Thank you in advance ! -Roxi10161, the Penguin lost in colors ! Roxi10161 (talk) 20:43, February 10, 2016 (UTC) >> Sorry. The Club Penguin Team didn't make a French logo for some reason. (http://cpassets-a.akamaihd.net/February-Party-Billboard_1.jpg) Little Help Hi! I've saw you've upload the Operation Doom logo. could you do the same with the portuguese version of it? I tried doing with Photoshop, but it didn't worked very well. In case you don't the portuguese Billboard, it's this one: Hope to hear from you soon! Kind regards, P.H. CP (talk) 14:46, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Help me Hi ! Do you remember, a few days ago, I had asked you the French logo of the Operation ? Well, I found the poster you need ! Now, if you'll help me again, can you make the cutout of the logo, please? Thank you in advance ! ~Roxi10161, the Penguin lost in colors ! Roxi10161 (talk) 18:04, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Logos Hi there! Thanks for helping me with the logo. But i wanted to ask how do you do that? I always try to cutout the logos with Photoshop, but some times it doesn't work. Hope to hear from you soon. Regards, P.H. CP (talk) 18:21, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Puffle Party Logo can you get a cutout of the puffle party 2016 portuguese logo? I was getting one myself, buy the one you uploaded has a better quality, so i though you could do the same for the Portuguese one. P.H. CP (talk) 12:16, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Congrats! 2,000 edits! TheGloriousPotato (talk) 21:48, April 27, 2016 (UTC)TheGloriousPotato, 4/27/16 5:48 PM EST Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:43, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Logo Request Hey, Fwhoz. Would you be able to create a logo for the wiki in a style similar to File:Club Penguin Island Logo.png? Ideally, the logo would have: *"Club Penguin" stacked in blue on the left side and "Wiki" in green on the right side, similar to the text placement in the current default wiki logo *Same dimensions as File:Wiki-wordmark.png (250 x 65 pixels) *A transparent background I think the name of the font in that Club Penguin Island logo is "Loyola", although it of course has some gradients and a 3D effect. I'd like to use this as our wiki's new default logo once the Club Penguin Island app is released worldwide. Is this a feasible request, or would it take too long? If it's too much trouble, don't worry about it. Happy new year, -- 07:23, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Yup, we got the logo since then. You can see it in the file history here. Your logo design looks good too, though. Thanks anyway! :-- 06:09, March 27, 2017 (UTC) CPI screenshots Now, unfortunately, in this era, where swf rendering is more or less irrelevant, images are not so easy, and unfortunately, penguins and ui get in the way. A way to minimize this is to go into settings and change accessability to "aa", the lowest setting, which minimizes the size of interface graphics –Watatsuki 19:52, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:08, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 19:10, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Model Rendering Hi, Fwhoz. I see that you uploaded the following images: *File:DotModelRender.png *File:RookieBlend.png *File:JPGBlend.png *File:HerbertModelRender.png I was recently asked to get models of Cadence, Gary, Rory, and Klutzy. However, I had some trouble getting the textures to correctly apply to the models. May you please share with me the steps you took to apply the textures? Thanks, -- 07:47, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :Please try to render the models for Cadence, Gary, Rory, and Klutzy. If you're no longer able to extract the files that you need to render them, let me know and I'll provide them to you. Also, if you're able to render them successfully, I'd like to know how you did it so that we can render other models in the future if needed. :-- 06:42, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Hmm, I wonder what's causing Blender to no longer play nice with the models. Anyway, thanks for uploading the Gary and Klutzy models and adding them to their pages. A few hours after you uploaded those images, someone else uploaded images of the models that you weren't able to get: ::*File:RoryModelCPI.png ::*File:1rory mesh.png ::*File:DJCadenceBackstageModel.png ::*File:DotBackstageModel.png ::I think we have renders of all current character models now. Also, thanks for sharing that FBX file viewer. I wonder if that person used the same program as you. ::-- 06:50, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Penguin Colors Hey, looks like the blue and red colors that were added in Club Penguin Island's 1.10.0 update as the result of a You Decide! poll are missing from Template:ColorsCPI. May you please get images of these colors using the same process as you used for the other colors, upload them, and add them to that template? Thanks, -- 07:51, December 27, 2018 (UTC)